


【柱斑】人生如戏car3-霸总文学教我的事

by cytochondria



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytochondria/pseuds/cytochondria
Summary: 取了个这么酸的名字2333还是演员AU，柱斑交流怎么演霸总。这个系列就是用来开车的每次不想只写车就想来点交流，但是一交流觉得他们能说废话到天亮……2.19又修改了一点，加了浴缸脐橙，我尽力了，真的，脸红得写不出来了
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 8





	【柱斑】人生如戏car3-霸总文学教我的事

“你给我站住！你要是敢走出这个屋子，我们就一刀两断！”

昏暗的客厅里，电视屏幕散发微弱的光，投映在侧卧沙发蜷缩的人影身上，男女主角争吵的事态不断升级，直到手中印满logo的提包被甩到脸上，男主角决绝地挤出一个哼，钻进银灰色雷克萨斯扬长而去。

宇智波斑偷偷潜进家门没做停留，本来想俯下身摇醒躺的迷迷糊糊的人，冷不防那张和电视剧男主一模一样的脸也同时哼了一声，甚至腔调也一模一样，还扭了扭头。他再三确认眼前人是真的没醒，不禁又好气又好笑。

“柱间，回卧室去睡。”

柱间打了个哈欠，舒展身体，踢开脚边的抱枕，“我要等斑回来睡。”

“那你说我是谁？”明知眼前人在作怪的斑捏住他的鼻子，恶狠狠出声。

“嗯……你是……”柱间悄悄沿着细瘦手腕攀爬的双手出其不意，摆脱了瓮声瓮气的源头，心安理得扯过斑捞到怀里，“反正你要陪我睡。”

“陪你的女主角去吧！她都跑了！”

“嚯，她会回来的。”虽然看斑吃飞醋越看越可爱，“剧本我都能背下来啦。隔天就哭着回来了，骂我没有良心，把一个小姑娘家丢在外面，顺走了一张刷不完的副卡，我好可怜……”

“你自找的。”

虽然说着狠话，斑也知道不能全怪柱间，女主角迟迟未定，背后竞争的资本方使尽了浑身解数要捧自家新人，结果推举了一位长相甜美可爱但是除了瞪眼噘嘴演技堪忧的小花旦。

近期柱间确实恶评如潮，躲在家里哪也不想去，翻来覆去看自己演出的偶像剧，也算是凑出来两人相聚的机会。

柱间发出一声意味不明的嘟囔，把冷冰冰的脸颊贴着斑脖颈凹窝处蹭蹭。

“以后不跟她合作就是。”也不知道柱间等了他多久，才这么凉……

“说的像我们能不带她玩一样。”柱间埋在他胸口的声音有点发闷，他们是没有资本支持的男演员，距离出来单干开工作室签约新人还有漫漫长路，现在只能在娱乐圈的浑水里走一步看一步。

“你放心吧，这种大咖只要肯砸钱，有的是人带。”

“咦？”柱间蹭够了翻身坐起，“这不像斑说的话啊。”

“洗你的澡去，什么不像我说的话。”

柱间接住他抛过来的浴衣，“不说我带谁玩这种话很幼稚？”

“因为你自我批评很久了。”斑转身关上浴室的门，要把刷刷响起的水声隔开。

“等下等下，”拖到一半的衬衣还挂在身上，柱间伸手扯住斑的袖子，“可是我不会自己搓背，一起洗嘛。”

惯的，全都是惯出来的毛病！

即使是在钻被窝之前还会翘着脚，任由柱间擦去趾缝间的水珠，斑依然想不通什么时候把他惯得这么幼稚。

“你知道为什么现在流行霸道总裁吗？”

“应该是几年前流行这个题材的小说，现在扎堆翻拍了吧。”

“我是问为什么收视率高？”

“因为人民的生活水平提高了，想追求跨越阶级。”

“如果你想故意激怒我的话，”右手撑在床头，斑俯下身摆出床咚的架势，“我告诉你，你已经成功了。”

“噗嗤……”柱间没忍住还是笑出声来，“愿闻其详。”

“你在拍这种戏的时候，想的是什么？”干脆翻身坐到柱间腿上，斑直接点题。

柱间皱起眉，“真是麻烦……吧？大概？”

“不对，难怪你眼神问题很大。”斑伸手捧着面前人的脸，“你要知道，你是带着救世主的姿态到对方身前的，所以……应该是——‘我来改变你的命运’。”

“这样吗？”柱间伸手拂开斑的刘海，露出了那双漆黑幽深的眼睛。眼下的卧蚕平添了柔和的线条，虽然神态倨傲，还是带着天生的慵懒，郑重的台词也平添几分随意，仿佛多么重大的决定也不足为奇，是独属于斑的先天优势。

柱间一时起了坏心，反驳道，“我不信。”

早料到他会如此，斑索性把他推到枕头上，“不要轻易挑战我，后果你承担不起。”

救命！太近的距离让呼出的气息引起皮肤颤栗，鼻尖只有一厘米就贴上，红润双唇的唇角带笑，弯出浅浅的小窝，下颌瘦削却不显单薄，在看到自己咽口水更是脸颊嘟起，真是……可爱得仿佛在索吻。

“有、有什么后果？”

“哈哈哈，”完全被柱间脸上“你难道要吃了我”的表情逗笑，斑觉得这家伙比自己入戏多了，“没什么。”

有的，柱间动了动下身，方便斑翻身下来，不过怎么动，刚才相贴的部分还是热度惊人。

“原来霸总都是带着救世主的身份来的吗？可是我记得初遇的场景是……替她抓小偷，难道不该是一身正气？”柱间挨挨蹭蹭贴近斑的后背，其实在斑后面安稳妥帖的睡下来还不被呵斥脖子痒，也是一件高难度的事情，需要估算撩起多少发量既能不糊脸又能缓和气息，靠的就是经验。

“你还记得网上掐你什么吗？”

“平常没有霸总气质，看起来很好说话。”

“那你觉得自己什么时候不好说话？”

“不是，霸道总裁真的要时时刻刻不好说话吗？《王子变青蛙》就不是啊。”

斑转过身来直视他，“这个情况很复杂，面对女主是不好说话的外表下有颗好说话的心，面对别人是不卑不亢的态度下保持高深莫测。”

眼看柱间开始消沉，斑叹口气，“算了，睡吧。”

“不是，我想说我一消沉你就心软，才是最不好说话。”

“你还记得你吼你弟弟那次吗？”

柱间一愣，“你说哪次？”

“他发现你居然和我交往那次。”

事实上那天柱间说带他见见弟弟，结果无端争吵起来，还闹了点不愉快。

“宇智波斑怎么啦！男人怎么啦！是我结婚关你什么事！”  
虽然柱间解释他们兄弟吵架乃家常便饭，扉间本身也不喜欢娱乐圈的炒作方式，坚信绯闻传言背后必然发生过什么，没名没姓没大佬立捧还想出人头地，无异于痴人说梦。深挖背后资本的进场和离场，一向是扉间这种数据至上的人的强项，他不希望自己哥哥为他人做嫁衣。

“你弟弟不是说，‘不管怎么样，他的底细要查清楚。’”亲耳听到了回复的斑循循善诱，“那时你怎么说来着？”

“你敢！”

柱间脸上的郑重让斑有点小小的吃惊，斑当时在卧室休息，所以并没有看见他的神色。

“然后你就出来跟我住了？”斑脸上笑盈盈的，“你以后要凶女主角的时候，把她想象成你弟弟吧。一定不会有人说你好说话了。”

“太难了。”柱间打了个哆嗦，扯了扯身上的被子，“其实除了牵扯你到的事情，我大部分时间都迁就他。”

“那这样，你就把她想象成拆散我们的坏蛋好了。”

“噗，”柱间边笑边捶床，“话是这么说没错，但是怎么听起来怪怪的。”

“这样你多凶一点，气势上就正好。”斑伸手摸了摸柱间的眉毛，这个家伙居然长着细细的眉毛，怎么看都有点秀气，“让化妆师下次帮你画粗点，会显得果断一些。”

“那，斑拍戏的时候看着女主角在想什么呢？”

其实斑的素颜已经很好看，平时就遮个痘痘涂个粉底就能上镜，如果他像现在这样笑着……柱间心里酸酸的。

“当她们是小·可·怜。”斑说得很干脆，他的眼神里有点怜悯，柔和下来的五官也不再锋利，竟然真的有种妥协的意味。

“哈哈哈，”柱间笑得直抽，“听起来有点中二，以后我还怎么看你演的剧。”

斑凑到他耳朵边，小声说，“其实我就是用自己中二的少男心去唤醒她们的少女心。”

“斑太可爱了，”柱间忍不住突然亲了下斑的额头，“我真的觉得你太可爱了。”

“睡觉！”斑扯过被子套住两个人，看着柱间在被窝里笑着抖个不停，终于还是伸手去推他，“不睡是讨打吗？”

“哎哟，哎哟，”柱间伸手抱住斑，下身蹭了蹭，“睡觉没问题，可是我现在做梦也会笑醒。”

“那你想怎样？”

“我想这时候，作为男朋友，应该主动一点。”柱间翻身去床头柜找润滑剂和套子，身后窸窸窣窣响起斑脱掉睡衣的声音。

这件珊瑚绒的睡衣是灰绿色，胸口印着片翠绿的叶子，叶子中间有螺纹的图案，是某次旅游途中柱间顺路买的。他掏出这件礼物送给斑，斑才惊觉自己很久没有买过衣服了。大到外套裤子，小到手套袜子，柱间总是想起来就给他添置。说起来他当初带过来的行李有多少现在还是多少，也不知该说他随时会走还是没考虑过自己。

“柱间，”斑脱到一半的动作止住了，“你躺下，我来就好。”

“会着凉的。”

柱间披着被子笼上来，制止了他的动作，剥得干干净净的斑裹得严严实实，只露了个头在外面，身下被子鼓起一个大包，隐约勾勒出柱间俯跪的身形。那团被子包移到他腿间，有细细碎碎的吻落在大腿内侧，从膝窝绵延而上，软垂的性器被捧在手里套弄，随即被温暖湿热的口腔包容。干燥熨帖的是嘴唇，柔软灵活的是舌头，一点一点的吞没他的阴茎。

他不可自抑地去想海绵体是如何在吸吮舔弄之中充血，感受着柱状物发硬涨大，撑开喉咙口，向更深处探寻和侵犯。他希望自己能温柔一些，可事实上是柱间在温柔地伺候一位不知餍足的暴君，腰间垫着的枕头是他作威作福的铁证，只要粘膜忠实地感受自己的尺寸和形状，他能回想起柱间亲吻过他全身的狂热，隐晦地胜过无穷无尽的甜言蜜语。

只要低头就能看到柱间在他腿间耸动的轮廓，毫不顾忌卖力地取悦他。人体最脆弱的部位暴露在别人眼前，本能得让他颤栗，可是会阴处妥帖揉弄的感觉也让斑倏然放松，下半身在阵阵痉挛中如浸温水，渐渐脱离自己掌控，使不上半点力气。斑浑然不觉何时双腿被抬起，酸胀酥麻的刺激直冲脑际，让他不禁仰头捂住自己不堪的呻吟。

然而快感蓬勃爆发无休无止，喘息也顾不上节奏，抽搐的动作像是窒息般挣扎，只留下鼓噪的心跳在寂静中敲打着耳膜，连神经也在回声里震荡。他开始分辨不清体内绵绵不断的热意是来自吮吸还是吞吐，深入的头部进到了不可思议的位置，肉软挺鼓的睾丸受不了最后的戳刺撩拨，斑终于在全身颤动之际精关失守，紧紧咬住了唇下的被角。

释放过后的身体疲乏空虚，眼前炫目的白光渐渐消散，天花板上昏暗的吊灯由模糊到清晰，床铺的柔软触感提醒了他单方面的宣泄告一段落。此时一只灵活的手指探向后方，粘腻的膏体没有意料之中的冰凉，先是在褶皱周围细细涂抹，臀缝间溢流的液体也怜惜地涂开，明明是没有催情效果的透明质酸，他却觉得自己像架在情欲上熏烤的猎物，在拆吞入腹前经历细细煎熬。

指尖在敏感的穴道内摸索转动，充盈填塞的感觉小心翼翼，他想自己是如此渴望与柱间的贴合，以至于在努力排斥异物入侵的瑟缩，对它的退出也恋恋不舍，恨不得它在里面多停留一会儿。很快开拓的先锋增加到两根，不止是简单的抽插屈伸，行进中每过一处反复探索，直到小穴适应不告而来的侵略，自发地渴望更深的结合。

“够了，”斑忍无可忍亟待纾解，“柱间，快进来。”

“好。”柱间在他的肩胛上轻吻，细腻之下的坚韧，柔软之下的刚强，脆弱之下的倔强，充满矛盾的斑总是有莫名的吸引力，似乎只有把斑嵌在双臂的囚笼里，直到里里外外都沾染自己的温度和气息，才能彻彻底底地表达爱意。

柱间扶着斑侧身躺下，抬起左腿缓慢而坚定地破开阻滞。其实扩张不算完全充分，斑仰着头不住吸气，面上神色痛楚，鬓角渗出冷汗，一场性爱甚至像是在泥泞中砥砺前行，步履维艰。柱间心里交织着对爱人的怜惜，之前在逼仄被窝里憋出的汗水顺着额前滑落，迷离的眼神瞬时清明，打算扶着斑的腰退出。可是斑反手抓着他的后背，咬牙示意他继续深入。柱间只能尽力把这具同样渴望自己的躯体揽在怀里，分神不住抚慰斑胸口挺立充血的乳头，借此缓和这番撕裂的难捱。

“斑……”

确定贴合到没有一丝缝隙，两人在短暂的喘息后，柱间呢喃中给了他一吻。

斑的眼眸紧阖，睫毛上挂着细细碎碎的晶莹液体，不知是汗水还是生理泪水，也被柱间一一吻去。等到舌尖在口腔中纠缠，搅乱的神志在窒息的边缘挣扎，柱间才猛然想起，他吞下了斑的精液，现在是把斑最讨厌的味道渡到他的口里。然而只是稍稍撤退，斑就扣住他的后脑，吮吸的动作也变成威胁性咬住他的舌尖，回报给他更急切的温柔缱绻。

如果说和斑在一起感受到最大的幸福，就是他无时无刻不对自己的偏爱。这种最大限度的偏爱给了柱间安全感，也让他期待余生都如此难解难分。

“斑……”

如果之前是安慰大于渴望，现在渐渐狂暴贯穿的动作就是在宣泄占有的疯狂。在柱间耸动挺入的刺激之下，斑也像是要把身体钉在这柄凶器上，享受在欲望深渊里的起伏和奔袭。因为姿势的关系幅度受限，每次进出之间就在肠壁细细碾磨，抵住熟悉的凸起极尽折腾。

在斑终于忍受不住脸红心跳的呻吟，抬起的腿也打着哆嗦无力支撑，柱间贴着他的颈窝一阵喘息，炙热的性器不再挖掘穿刺，而是短暂驻留中释放了出来。

“斑……”

其实每次都是这样，在高潮之际斑总是想在他身上留下点痕迹，大部分时间是抓，小部分是像这次咬他的胳膊。斑咬的位置很隐蔽，尽量靠近肩膀，不至于影响他上镜，又能有微微的痛感提醒欢爱的酥麻。

“嗯？”

斑费力的转过身，一塌糊涂的身体和床单并不能阻止他撩拨的意愿，他舔着自己新造出来的伤口，用绯红的眼角和缠绵的眼神倾诉，“我想去洗澡，还有……”

“我抱你去。”

怀里这副身躯筋骨匀称，腰肢柔韧，然而柱间总觉得他不够重，在无数份影像资料堆叠的记录里，维持镜头前张扬魅力的条件太苛刻，确切说斑还是偏瘦了。

如果说挑战斑真的会有什么后果，答案柱间也知道，那就是他不赢绝不罢休。只是……只是对手是柱间的话，是柱间的话他会更痛快。

确定水温合适，斑泡在水里舒服地眯起眼睛，半趴在白瓷的边沿上，邀请他进来。调皮的爱人摊开手的姿势，仿佛昏暗的灯光映照的不是不是浮满泡泡的浴缸，而是盛大舞池的中央。

柱间叹了一口气，“我要进去的话，可不能保证你是洗澡了。”

斑眨巴眨巴眼睛，“没试过怎么知道？”

“你的个性我太清楚了，”柱间抚摸着他的后背，“没有自知之明，怎么敢享受鱼水之欢呢。”

“有长进，”斑把柱间推倒在浴缸里坐上去，“不过这套对我没有用，不如用实际行动证明给我看。”

“好，”柱间调整好姿势，“那我们就再来一次。”

有了水流的润滑，刚才已经造访过的穴口没做什么挣扎，直接被性器撑开，舒爽得直插到底。浴缸中的水因为动作的下沉向外漫溢，两条光裸的大腿暴露在空气当中，激起细小的颤栗。柱间顺着斑的大腿抚摸过来，帮他把姿势舒展，小腿盘在自己腰侧，才抚摸着触感细腻的背部，从上到下沿着脊椎一节一节撩拨。

斑颇为不耐凑过来啃咬他的嘴唇，“再磨磨蹭蹭水就凉了。”

“好，”柱间空出另一只手揉捏送到胸前的果实，那小小的红豆在指甲刮搔下挺立涨大，“可是你这里，好像离不开我。不如……你自己来？”

斑的鼻子泄出一声轻哼，他放开绕至柱间颈后的双臂，自顾自的揉捏胸口乳尖，方便春光大泄，“怎么……嗯……”

几乎同时，柱间死死扣紧斑的胯骨，在挺动和深顶中带领他向绝境冲刺。滑腻的泡沫减小了摩擦，柱间不得不加大接触的力道，几乎是箍住了那段柔韧的腰。

斑把身体的掌控权交给了他，然而他还想要更多……柱间心里不知餍足的欲望终于出笼，他不合时宜的想起那句被自己忽视的台词，“你满意被这样对待吗？”

“柱，柱间……”尽管上气不接下气，斑还是咬着牙，“不行的话，让我来啊……”

“有些话不能说，”柱间堵住了那张刻薄的嘴，“后果很严重……”

充盈的满足，情欲的蒸熏，细腻的抚慰，连毛孔都舒张的悠然恣意，撕开了内心最后一丁点顾虑。

哗啦啦的水流从浴缸边缘溢出，进水的开关不知被谁无意中蹬开，直到雾气迷蒙了室内的玻璃，地面的水渍能倒映出两人交缠的身影，令人脸红心跳的呻吟和肉体撞击的声音也没有停止。

斑回过神来已是重新躺在床上，柱间裹了件浴袍，头发胡乱地包着白色毛巾，小心地替他挤干发尾的水分。对了，刚才自己好像把柱间按在水里，甚至整个人没在水面下，然后……

柱间顶着斑探究的眼神，“我已经把耳朵里的水倒出来了，没事的。”

斑趴在被窝里闷声道：“你不要接霸道总裁剧本了。”

柱间忍不住微笑，“那会有很大的空档期啊。”

“正好挑剧本仔细点，别什么恶俗台词都学。”

“我要是被黑耍大牌，公司把我雪藏了怎么办？”

斑哼了一声，“我演霸总养你啊！~”


End file.
